1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved ceiling fixture and particularly a ceiling fixture that has elastic plates to latch on the screw pitches to anchor a holding dish to facilitate installation of a ceiling lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ceiling fixtures now available on the market are generally constructed as the one shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. It mainly includes a ceiling plate 2 fastening to a preformed cavity 11 on the ceiling 1 through screws 21. A holding dish 31 is fastened to the ceiling plate 2 for coupling with a ceiling lamp 3 through fastening screws 22. The holding dish 31 has fastening holes 311 to receive the fastening screws 22, and the holding dish 31 is turned for anchoring on the screws. Then a bolt 32 is provided with one end screwing in a screw hole 312 formed on the holding dish 31 and another end coupling with a glass shade 33 and a cap 34. Finally a nut 35 is provided to couple with the bolt 32 to complete the assembly of the ceiling lamp 3. Such a construction has the following disadvantages:
1. Before installation, the fastening screws 22 must be fastened to the ceiling plate 2. Next, the holding dish 31 is coupled from the lower side to the upper side, and the fastening holes 311 of the holding dish 31 are coupled with the fastening screws 22. The holding dish 31 is turned for positioning at a desired location. Then the fastening screws 22 are tightened. Although the actions mentioned above can fasten the holding dish 31 to the ceiling plate 2, they involve many cumbersome operations. Moreover, the ceiling plate 2 usually is installed on the ceiling which is high above the floor, people have to climb and work on an elevated location, and have to turn and tighten the fastening screws 22 while holding the holding dish 31 with one hand. It is an inefficient operation.
2. When the holding dish 31 is fastened to the ceiling plate 2, and the bolt 32 is fastened to the screw hole 312 of the holding dish 31, the glass shade 33 and the cap 34 have to be fastened by the nut 35. As the glass shade 33 is quite heavy and is supported merely by the bolt 32 fastening to the holding dish 31 which in turn is fastened to the ceiling plate 2 through the fastening screws 22, to bear such a heavy load by means of such a support structure is quite risky in the long run.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved ceiling fixture that has a stronger support to bear the heavy weight of the ceiling lamp and is easier to install.